


Real Good Man

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Words in asterisks ** are lyrics. Inspired by song "Real Good Man" by Tim McGraw.





	Real Good Man

You clicked play on your internet radio screen and smiled as one of your favorite songs blasted through your laptop speakers. Your hips instantly started to sway to the twangy, country beat. It was cleaning day, and the room you shared with your boyfriend, Dean, was absolutely filthy. So, with your first day off in weeks, you decided to clean a little bit. And, of course, no cleaning day was complete, or even tolerable, without music.  
But, the noise was also ridiculously distracting.  
Dean approached the doorway, hearing the commotion from the other room. His lips instantly curled into a devilish smirk as he watched you swing to the music. Your eyes were closed, and you were facing away from him, towards his small computer desk. But, he didn’t mind. The view was just as nice from this angle. The tiny shorts you were sporting, and the thin blue tank top gently hugging your form, made his mind go wild instantly.  
You softly sang the words that he had also heard a few times, when it was your turn to pick the music. He rolled his eyes as your varied taste in music, but he definitely appreciated what you did when you really felt the music in your soul. Like now.  
**I may be a real bad boy, but baby I’m a real good man.**  
Dean glided over to you, slowly wrapping his arms around you so he didn’t spook you. You leaned back against him as he continued to sway. You tossed the damp rag in your hand onto the desk in front of you and gave in to his touch.  
“You started the show without me?” Dean teased. You knew exactly what he meant. He loved when you danced and moved to your favorite songs. Hell, he sometimes tripped over things just watching you walk.  
“It’s no show. I just like this song.” You closed your eyes as he pulled you flush against him. He swayed with you while his hands slowly smoothed down your sides.  
You gasped when his finger snuck under the waistband of your shorts, gliding under the fabric for a moment, before he slid the rest of his hand down against your soft skin. A groan left him when he realized that you weren’t wearing any underwear. Oh, man, did he love that little detail.  
His hand ventured down further until his middle finger skated over your clit. Dean leaned over, his lips hovering over your left ear. “I may be a real bad boy,” he growled, his voice a little lower than normal. His finger drew quick, tight circles around the sensitive flesh, causing the heat in your core to rise quickly. “But baby, I’m a real good man.”  
Dean flipped you around and guided you back against the cool concrete wall. Your heart fluttered as you watched him quickly drop to his knees, tugging your shorts down along with him. His fingers found their place on your clit again, circling the swollen nub while his tongue glided between your slick folds. When his tongue found your entrance, Dean groaned. The smirk on his face while he peered up at you caused your entire body to flush with need.  
“Dean,” you hissed as his tongue flicked in and out your hole. The warm contact made you squirm as you struggled to hold yourself up on your trembling legs. The way the fingers of his free hand gripped your leg fueled the quickly rising fire within you. You were close, it was just a matter of time before…  
Your eyes fluttered shut the moment Dean’s lips wrapped around your clit. Every inch of your skin tingled with a sweet heat as your orgasm shattered over you. You struggled to catch your shuttered breath. Two of Dean’s fingers slipped into you, curling and twisting as you bucked your hips against Dean’s mouth. The second wave of your orgasm hit you harder than your first, almost making you lose your footing as you trembled above Dean. He reached a hand up and pressed it against your hip, pinning you back against the wall as you came undone.  
Once your waves subsided, Dean lifted himself from his knees and pulled you against him. You continued to tremble slightly as your body recovered. Damn, you loved it when he surprised you like that. And, judging by the look in his eyes, he wasn’t done.  
“Well, I guess we aren’t going to get much cleaning done today,” Dean commented before he leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto your lips. You let out a long breath through your nose, still able to taste yourself on his lips.  
“I have a better idea, Mr. Winchester. How about you show me how such a good man like yourself can be a real bad boy?” You chuckled lightly at your ridiculous joke. But, to Dean, none of this was funny. His eyes were nearly black with lust as he accepted your challenge.  
“Oh, yes ma’am,” he replied before scooping you off the ground and tossing you onto the bed.


End file.
